Bad Ass Izzi Santos or How I Joined Jump Street
by The Temple Paisley
Summary: Undercover Officer Izzi Santana of Narcotic joins the Jump Street Program. Izzi Santana is the niece of Captain Adam Fuller & the girlfriend of Dennis Booker. First in a 3 part series. Adult thems. Feedback wanted.
1. Bad Ass Izzi Santos

**How I joined Jump Street**

**Chapter 1**

"Booker, phone!" Penhall yelled before setting the phone down on his desk.

When Booker picked up the phone he heard a familiar female voice at the other end.

"Hey sexy."

"Hey, Izzi." Booker answered with a grin on his face.

"I can't make it tonight D.B. my Captain's sending me undercover tonight and I might be gone a while. I promise as soon as I get back I'll make you dinner." Izzi said.

"I thought you had vacation time coming?" Dennis asked.

"I thought I did too. But the Captain wants us on this. We can go after this assignment. Anywhere you want."

"I'm supposed to say that."

"I know. But just this once I'm going to say it."

"Oh, I still have your keys. I made the copies." He told her.

"Um….i won't need them while I'm away. Keep them. If I'm gone longer then a week can you water my plants?"

"Of course I can."

"Thank you D.B."

"No problem that's what I'm here for."

"Ooh, I wish I could see you before I have to leave."

"I know you do. Be careful Princess." Booker replied.

"You know I always am." She says.

He could hear Izzi's captain yelling for her.

"D.B, I got to go, bye." Izzi said hurriedly.

"Bye." Booker said as he hung up the phone.

"I'll bet it was the blonde from the bar." Penhall said, laying 20 dollars in front of Hanson.

"I'll bet it was the tall, redhead waitress." Hanson bet, placing his money down as well.

"Booker! Was that the blonde from the bar?" Penhall asked, hoping it was.

"No." Booker answered calmly, lighting a cigarette.

"So it was the waitress!" Hanson declared, about to take the money.

"Nope." Booker repeated, taking the money for himself.

"Then who was it?" Penhall and Hanson demanded.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." He said.

Booker then grinned.

"Booker! Hanson! Penhall! My office, now!" Fuller called. The day wasn't over yet.

Penhall, Hanson, and Booker went into Fuller's office. The captain looked at them and sighed.

"Yesterday, in the parking lot at Princeton High, a kid named Derek Smith was found dead. He was shot twice in the chest." Fuller said looking over the file.

"Why do we need three people on the case if we're just going into the school and finding just one guy?" Penhall asked, confused.

"Well, when they did the autopsy they found multiple traces of drugs in his system. I need you three to go in to the school found out who killed the kid, and who's dealing to the kids around there. You'll start school at Princeton tomorrow. Here's everything you need to know about the case." Fuller answered and handed Hanson the file.

"Do you guys want to go for a pizza?" Doug asked as he walked out of Fuller's office.

"Will there be beer?" Tom asked in reply as he gathered his things and put on his coat.

"Of course!" Doug said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah sure."

"Hey Booker! Are you coming with us?" Penhall called over to the other Jump Street cop's desk.

"Yeah. Why not?" He responded with a shrug as he, too gathered his things to leave.

Officer Izzi Santana now undercover as drug dealer Izzi Santos AKA Madre Santos was never one to complain but she hated this assignment. She hated it with a passion. She had been undercover now for a little over two months and she personally felt that their Captain, Captain Bauhaus should have pulled them all a month ago. They were making some headway on the case but it was slow. Izzi had found the buyer and was setting up a meeting to have her also start to distribute drugs along with Alejandro Lopez. But Lt. Mark Anderson and Detective John Cooper were pains in the ass and big time slackers. And that wasn't the only problem with the case they, Anderson and Cooper made Izzi do all the work mostly without back up from them. There were many moments that she thought she was going to get killed. Either they thought that she was Super Woman or they just could not be bothered with helping her.

The other problem, the more serious problem was Alejandro Lopez all 6'9 of him. He was the man that they were sent to watch and bring him down along with the others, his bosses. Alejandro was nothing more then a bully. Izzi had warned the Detective and the Lieutenant that they should watch their backs around him. Alejandro Lopez was nuts and had a thing for men that always turned dangerous. But because they were more seasoned they didn't feel that they needed to listen to Izzi. She was always right about these things. But they didn't know that now but they will soon learn.

Two months and four days into the investigation and Izzi was in one of the offices of the warehouse nodding off. She had been staying in there to keep an eye on things. The other reason was there is that she didn't feel safe in the abandoned hotel that Alejandro took over. None of the hotel rooms had locks on the doors. People mainly Alejandro and his men could come in and out if they wanted. Izzi spent most of her nights in the office because she got tired of sleeping with her gun under her pillow. She was trying to fight the sleep coming over her. She hadn't slept since the case started. Weeks she hadn't slept in weeks. She wanted to be in her own bed with her boyfriend's arms around her, him pulling her body close to his and holding her tight. Him telling her that he loved her and Izzi returning his love. She missed him so much and wished she could talk with him. She knew she couldn't while she was undercover. He was a cop too but rules were rule and Santana had to follow them.

As she nodded off again she kept telling herself that it wasn't safe to sleep with a man like Alejandro Lopez around. She had found out that there were other undercover officers and a few FBI agents that tried to bring him down before. Alejandro had killed them all some in their sleep. Alejandro never found out who those men really were. _He killed them because he felt like it. Why didn't the Captain pull us?_

Izzi felt that she watched over her self as well as Cooper and Anderson and it was more then just having their backs. Izzi stayed up most nights making sure Alejandro didn't 'break them in' by sneaking into their rooms. _John and Mark hung out with him as if they were long time buddies._ _As if they didn't fear him at all._ _Couldn't they see the danger they were in? _Izzi knew she had to be extra careful because no one was watching her back. Just because she had a badge didn't it mean it protected her from Alejandro wanting to kill her or worst. She still would have liked if the two officers looked after her a little bit. She couldn't do it all on her own. That was no way for a case to be handled. Everyone should be pulling their weight and from what Izzi saw both men didn't do anything. Izzi did everything she could have been killed. Those two acted as if they were on vacation. As if they weren't undercover with a crazy murdering rapist 24 hours a day. Izzi hated it. Just keep working Izzi kept telling her self and then we can go home. Watching everyone else was draining. She was tired and had her fair share of being frustrated at them because not once did they ask her if she was alright. It had shown on her by now she had lost weight. _They didn't care. Just keep working so you can get home to D.B. Just keep working Izzi…Just keep….._

Izzi heard screaming and popped out of the sleep she was drifting off into again. But now she was fully awake and was already out of the chair. She rushed out of the office with her knife in her hand. She finds Alejandro standing over a kneeling and screaming Lt. Anderson attempting to crush his head. Izzi went for her gun but she left it behind. She instead ran forward with her knife in her hand and stabbed at Alejandro's legs. She knew she couldn't do damage to the large man. Whatever drugs he was taking made him unable to feel pain.

"Mark! What are you doing to him Alejandro? Let go of him!" She screamed before repeating the demand in Spanish.

"¡Dije lo suelto!"

"¡Ahora!" She screamed.

Izzi knew Alejandro understood Spanish. Alejandro paused and touched one of his bleeding legs as if acknowledging that he was feeling pain. Anderson's body fell to a heap on the floor. His screaming had stopped Izzi was sure that Mark Anderson might be dead. Lopez turned to her slapping the knife from her hand. But Izzi was ready for him. Lopez hit her and Izzi tried her best to fight back. Izzi kicked him in the stomach and the leg that she was stabbing at until he fell to the floor. She took the opportunity to get the upper hand on Alejandro and get some control all at the same time. Izzi got on top of him and started to punch him in the face with all the strength she could muster up, just like she was taught. She was taught to hit like a man and she made sure she did. His head rocked to the side with each punch. Izzi made sure to add a little more fire to each punch.

"What did I tell you? What did I tell you? I told you not to touch my men! I told you that Alejandro! I told you!" She screamed into his face.

She was angry at Alejandro for all the things she had witnessed here. She was angry at Alejandro for what he did to the Lt. She was angry at Alejandro, angry that he was never caught. She was angry that she didn't feel safe. She was afraid that defending the fallen officer who didn't give a damn about her was going to cost her, her life. She didn't do it because she wanted to she did it because he was a follow cop. But at some point Alejandro was going to get tired of playing this game and kill her. She continued to hit him in the face until blood poured from his face and got on to her fists. Alejandro tried to fight back against the petit woman but she was angry and there was no fighting against a woman that angry.

"I should kill you!" She said.

She wanted to but she couldn't she knew she couldn't. She took one hand away as she was still hitting him to pull Alejandro' gun from its holder. She pointed the gun at his right leg and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out.

"You bitch!" Alejandro cried out.

She then aimed the gun to his head. She cocks the gun. Izzi makes sure her face is deadly close to his.

"My men aren't your playthings Alejandro. They work for me! Touch my men again and I will kill you. Business partners or not, there won't be a warning next time. And if he dies you are dead!"

Alejandro looked into the eyes of the young woman on top of him. Normally this would be a serious turn on for him but seeing Izzi pissed like this he knew he had crossed the line. He knew he crossed a major line with her, a major one that could in fact get him killed. She was so like her father, Fuego. She had her tempter like him too. But at least she warned before she shot.

Alejandro had heard the rumors and even seen her kill. He had messed with her people and she didn't like that. But if she knew what he done to the other one he would be dead. Alejandro looked into her eyes and saw the predator in her, the killer in her.

He often called her a Spanish spitfire but she never liked be called that and he came close to eating that large hunting knife of hers more then once. He knew she was afraid of no one. Not even him. Not even after what he done to her. He even though he knew that she knew he'd enjoy doing it again when she didn't. She still stood up to him. He'd seen it first hand when Izzi was beating in his face moments ago. Or the knife-fight they had a few days ago and she stabbed him in the gut. He had to hand it to her Izzi fought like a man. She didn't back down. She never once ran to her father Fuego Santos. Alejandro was glad for it. For if she did Fuego would have came and tortured him and killed him and there would be no chance at an apology. He'd gladly deal with her solving their differences by stabling and shooting him. But Alejandro knew she didn't know what he did to her men and he wanted to keep it that way. And knowing that he crossed that line with he better say he's sorry before she feels the need to call Fuego.

_If he had any idea of what I did to his pride and joy Fuego might let me live but I might be missing a few things after he's done with me._ Alejandro swallowed at the thought.

"I'm sorry Madre Santos! I'm sorry!" He called out.

Izzi pulled back from him with a huge smile on her face.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? I'm going to call Doc."

Izzi got up off of him and went to call Doc. She saw Alejandro get up from the floor. Izzi picked up her knife and slammed it into the floor next to his head. Alejandro stiffened.

"Stay still!" Izzi said.

Alejandro lay back down.

"You are a bastard Alejandro. You touch my men again I'll call Popi and have him burn this whole place to the ground with you still in it!" Izzi warned.

Alejandro just looked at her and nodded to show he understood. Izzi knew that that would hurt more then any bullet wound. A good place threat always worked wonders. Izzi turned and rushed to the office. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. She didn't know how longer she would be able to take this. She really did want to kill him. She did want to pull the trigger when she had the gun to his head. Just shoot him for all the things he did to her and them. But she was a cop and she couldn't do that no matter how justified she felt she couldn't do it.

Alejandro was left to sigh a sigh of relief. Doc came along with his assistant. The assistant patched up Alejandro while Doc and Izzi worked on Mark. But Doc had said that his injuries was too bad and needed to go to the hospital. Izzi made sure that Mark was taken. All while this is happening Izzi wonders where the hell Cooper is. She hadn't seen him all day. Actually, she haven't seen him yesterday either. Where the hell was he?

Once at the hospital after seeing that Mark was getting treatment Izzi waited in the waiting room with one of Lopez' men. Izzi went to call Captain Bauhaus.

"Bauhaus." He answered.

"Sir it's Izzi."

"Santana you're not scheduled to check in until tomorrow." Captain Bauhaus said.

"Sir we have a problem. Mark is in the hospital. Lopez attempted to crush his head. He's in surgery right now. Sir Cooper is missing. I think it would be good idea to pull us from the case." Izzi told him.

"Do not worry about Cooper. For now just continue with the case."

"Sir I don't have back up. I don't think it is safe to continue this case on my own." Izzi stated.

"Just continue gathering evidence on Alejandro Lopez."

"But Sir, John may be dead for all we know and I don't think its safe…"

"Santana you were just give a direct order I expect you to follow it! You understand me?"

"Yes sir." Izzi said.

"Good. I'll get back to you about pulling you from the case."

Then the Captain hung up on Izzi. She hung up as well looking at the phone. Something was wrong. Why stay if there's no back up for her? What the hell was going on? Izzi slammed her fist into the phone. She didn't want to go back but she had no choice she was ordered to go. Izzi turned saw Lopez' bodyguard walking up to her.

"The phone won't give you back your change?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on. Alejandro says to wait here until he is out of surgery."

"He wants to make sure that I don't kill him, Michael?"

"I know you could. But he also says to keep an eye on you."

"Why? I can watch myself."

"He thinks you might still be mad over this and may try to arrange a hit. Who were you trying to call?"

"None of your business."

"Right." He said looking away from her.

They sat in the waiting room. A doctor who Izzi knew Dr. Jillian Rivers was walking up to her looking as if she was going to blow Izzi's cover. That could have been due to the fact Izzi wasn't dressed in her normal clothes. She was dressed in a lot of black leather and silver jewelry. Izzi got up and walked up to the doctor grabbing her by the arm and pulled her into the nearest exam room before the doctor could say anything. Izzi slammed the door behind them once inside the room.

"Izzi! What was that? What are you doing?" Dr. Rivers says.

"Sorry. But I'm under cover and you had that look Jillian."

"Oh sorry I wasn't thinking. Are you alright? You look like hell."

"No. I'm not. My Lt. is in surgery. Look, Jill I need a huge favor.

Two actually and the second one you're not going to like."

"Try me Izzi."

"First I need you to run some tests on me."

"Like what?"

Izzi looks to the floor.

"Izzi what's wrong?"

"I-i was raped."

Jillian gasps.

"What? Was it that guy out there sitting with you?"

"No. His boss did it. Look, I really don't have a lot of time. I got to go back soon. Whatever you can do right now from inside this room would be great."

Jillian starts looking around the exam room.

"Uh….The best I can do is a pregnancy test. But you're going to have to come back for the STD test."

"I know. I can't do that today that guy out this is watching me."

"Izzi are you alright you need me to call someone for you?"

"No."

"But what about the results?" Jillian asked.

"When the results come back just call my Uncle and tell him you have to talk to me that's all. I'll get the message."

"Ok if that's what you want."

"I is."

"Ok get on the table."

"Thanks Jillian."

"Sure. What was the other thing?"

"When you walk out of here can you make it look like we made out?"

"Oh Izzi!"

"I told you Jillian you wasn't going to like it."


	2. Chapter 2

**How I joined Jump Street**

**Chapter 2**

Three more days pasted and Captain Bauhaus didn't get back to her and Izzi wanted out. _Screw the rules, and screw this case! This case was turning into a nightmare._ Her Lt. was in the hospital with a cracked skull and a broken jaw. Cooper was still missing and she was left alone with this mad man Alejandro. If she wasn't sleeping before she wasn't going to sleep now. She called Captain Bauhaus again and someone else answered his telephone.

"Hello Metro Narcotics Division." The man answered.

"Captain Bauhaus?" Izzi asked.

"He's been put on leave. I'm Captain Rosario how may I help you?" He asked.

Izzi paused for a moment trying to remember if she ever met a Captain Rosario. Once she thought but it couldn't be the same one.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Are you Carlos Rosario from Homicide?" Izzi asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Officer Izzi Santana, sir. Was the Captain able to update you on the case that we are working on?"

"What case? I thought you were on sick leave?"

"Sick leave? No sir. I've been undercover for over 2 months now. So has Lt. Anderson who is also in the hospital. He has a brain injury. Our suspect attempted to crush his head. Detective Cooper's gone missing."

"What do you mean missing?"

"He disappeared the day before Anderson got hurt. I haven't seen him since."

Rosario got out of his chair and started looking around Bauhaus' office for that case file while working to get more information from Santana. She was giving him the rundown on everything that happened. When he couldn't find the file he logged on to the computer and knew that Captain Bauhaus was conducting this cases along with many other cases without the department's knowledge and putting officers lives in danger. There was nothing in the system for this case. Rosario's mind quickly worked to go over the knowledge that he gained from Santana.

"Santana you've been working this case alone for how many days?" He asked.

"About a week so far. The Captain said I had to keep working it."

"Alone? Without backup?"

"Yes sir."

A thought came to the Captain.

"You're Adam Fuller's niece right?"

"Yes sir. You did know I was here sir?" She asked.

Damn! Her Uncle is going to have a fit Carlos thought to him self.

"Yes. I'm being brought up to speed right now." He said.

"I know I shouldn't question my Captain, sir but if one officer is down and another missing shouldn't I be pulled? I have no back up sir." Izzi says.

The Captain could hear the panic in Santana's voice. He didn't even know that she was undercover until the officer's Uncle Captain Fuller called asking about her. And Carlos didn't make the connection until now. He didn't want to lie to Santana but there was something else in her voice—fear. He would have to call his superiors to find out what the hell Bauhaus was doing. Bauhaus was taken off duty and at no time did he tell anyone that he put three officers maybe more undercover without a green light.

"Santana you are right about that. There was a sight problem but we are working on it. But in the meantime…."

There was shouting on Santana's end of the phone.

"Yo Santos! Alejandro wants to see you."

"In a minute!" Santana replies.

"No! Now!"

"Sir, I have to go."

"Santana! Wait Santana!" He called into the phone.

But she had hung up and he was listening to the dial tone. He didn't get to tell her to come in and off this case. He quickly called Adam Fuller and hoped that Bauhaus shared something with him about this faux case that he had these officers working on. All Adam Fuller knew was that Bauhaus was assigning Izzi to investigate Alejandro Lopez. Rosario knew what a bad man Alejandro was but Fuller had no idea. Carlos knew Izzi was in danger but he had no clue to her whereabouts. Adam had suggested calling Sergeant Maxwell Ricktor over in the Gang Unit that he may know something. Carlos thanked Adam and made the call right away.

"Ricktor." A man answered on the other end.

"Max its Carlos Rosario I need your help."

"Sure what's up?"

"I was hoping you could help me find a missing officer that may have came by your way before she was put on this assignment."

"Sure who is it?"

"Izzi Santana."

"No she hasn't stopped by here she should be on vacation."

"Bauhaus assigned her, Cooper and Anderson to work undercover to take down Alejandro Lopez."

"What? Bauhaus assignment them to work together?" Maxwell asked shocked.

"Yes."

"That's the same as assigning Santana to be by herself with Lopez. What the hell was Bauhaus thinking?" Ricktor asked.

"You got me. All I know is that Bauhaus has been removed from duty and Anderson is in the hospital and Cooper is now missing."

"Carlos, tell me you know where Santana is. She shouldn't be alone with him."

"That's why I'm calling. She's been with him alone for about a week now. I wasn't able to call her in. I don't know where she is."

"Lopez moves around a lot. The only person that would know is the one that we are looking for. Your best bet is to put out an APB out on Alejandro Lopez or you can put one out on Izzi Santos that's Santana's cover."

Carlos caught on to Maxwell's thinking. This would be the easiest and fastest way to find her and make sure she was safe.

"Who the hell assigns Cooper and Anderson to a man like Lopez knowing how dangerous he is? They haven't done any real investigating since they joined the force. I would have never assigned Santana to this case."

"But she's been undercover with Lopez before?"

"Yes but I was always been right there. She knows not to go anything around Lopez without another cop present. Now she's been with for how long now?"

"About a week she says."

"Anything could have happened in that time. Carlos is there anyway you can find out what Bauhaus was doing?"

"Sure. While I'm at it I can issue that APB."

"I'm on my way over there."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Yeah bye."

Carlos hung up. He then put out the APB then made that call to his superiors.


	3. Chapter 3

**How I joined Jump Street**

**Chapter 3**

Two hours later on the other side of town Izzi walked with one of Alejandro's bodyguards Michael. Izzi had suffered a bad beating from Alejandro. Izzi had fought back it wasn't enough to stop it from happening. When Alejandro was done he demanded that she go with him to see his other side businesses. Alejandro was nearby taking money from one of the hooker's that worked the block. A patrol car pulls up besides Izzi and the man. The lights on the car flash. Alejandro sees the police car and limps off in the other direction. Izzi sees this.

"Coward!" Izzi said.

Inwardly she was glad. It would be fewer problems this way with Alejandro gone. No police shoot out and no one ending up dead.

"Izzi Santos?" One of the officers says as he gets out of the car followed by his partner.

"Who wants to know?" Izzi asked.

The second officer pulls his gun.

"Izzi Santos we have a warrant for your arrest. Get down on the ground both of you!"

Izzi didn't resist. She got down on the ground. As the first officer went to handcuff her by pulling her right arm to her back and she screamed out.

"Watch the arm!"

The officer whispered into her ear that he was sorry. Izzi thought it was odd. Did he know that she was a cop? He then patted her down and took her knife and gun. They arrested the man with her. Another car came to take the other man away as they were pulling her to her feet one of the officers whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry Santana we know who you are Captain Rosario wants to see you."

"Thank you." She says back.

Izzi sat in the back of the police car. She knew it was for show so she didn't complain. She was just happy she was closer to home, closer to D.B, a real shower, real food, a real bed, her own clothes, and off this case. Izzi was brought into the station and led upstairs to Narcotics Division. Once the three officers were up there they took the handcuffs off of her and she walked to the Captain's office knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"Captain Rosario." Izzi said.

Izzi opens the door and sees Captain Rosario as well as Maxwell Ricktor.

"Hello Sergeant Ricktor." She says.

"Izzi." Ricktor says.

"Santana come in. Please sit." He tells her.

She sits down in the chair near the Captain's desk. Ricktor sits down next to her. He takes a good look at the young officer. She looked like she been through hell. She had a few bruises on her face.

She held her right arm tightly to her body and Carlos couldn't tell if it was Santana's right arm that was broken or her ribs. Santana looked dead tired and he knew something was deeply wrong. What he found out from his superiors may have a great deal to do with it.

"Santana are you alright?" Ricktor asks.

Her eyes rose to look at him. Ricktor was an older man. He was a few years older the Captain Rosario. He had dark hair and dark eyes. To this day she couldn't tell if he had Spanish in him. He spoke Spanish better then her. She had known Ricktor for a long time. He trained her when he requested her for his department. He had taught her everything she needed to know and then some. She respected him and enjoyed working under him. She regretted the day she was transferred out to work in Narcotics. If he was here then he must have heard what happened.

Izzi then looked to the Captain. Captain Rosario was older then she was about the same age as her father Ramon. He had black hair that was starting to grey at the temples and black eyes. He was tall and didn't look the least bit comfortable in the chair of Captain Bauhaus who was shorter. She recalled Captain Rosario saying once that he was from Cuba. That he came here _from_ Cuba. She remembered that she wanted him to meet her father who also was from Cuba.

"Just tired sir." She said.

The Captain sighed not knowing where to start. Seeing how this was a good news, bad news, worse news, and news Izzi doesn't want to know kind of deal.

"We found Cooper." He starts off.

She leaned forward a bit in her chair.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"He was committed to the hospital he had a breakdown."

"What?" She said.

"He told us what happened to him and to you."

"He did?"

She looked at the Captain as if she wasn't sure what he was talking about. But Izzi knew what happened to Cooper. She knew what Cooper did and she knew he couldn't have told them everything. She knew Cooper stood by and did nothing when the same thing was happening to her. He didn't do anything! When it was happening to him she fought like hell to protect him. But he didn't do the same for her! Izzi stiffened in her chair as she felt anger towards Cooper boil in her blood.

"We'll come back to that later. Santana, I think you need you know why Captain Bauhaus was taken off of duty." Ricktor said to her.

"Why?"

"He was conducting investigations without department knowledge or permission including your case." Ricktor said.

"Without departmental know…..What? You mean I didn't…._We_ didn't have to be there?"

"No you didn't." Rosario said.

Izzi raised her eyes to Carlos. Her eyes conveyed no anger but pain and confusion.

"Why? Why did he have us investigate Alejandro Lopez knowing what kind of man he is? Do you know how many undercover officers he's killed over the years and how close we all came to it?" There was no anger to what Izzi was saying and to Captain Rosario and there should have been.

"Alejandro Lopez killed a lot of undercovers including Captain Bauhaus' son. He too was a cop." Captain Rosario stated.

"His son? I didn't know he had a son. We didn't have to be there and we went through all that for nothing. Wasn't a real case…..Anderson is in a coma right now. Cooper's gone crazy and I…"

Izzi stopped talking. She couldn't bring herself to say what Alejandro Lopez or Cooper for that matter did to her. She was trying to understand what she was just told. Izzi looked off for a moment and tried her best to fight back the tears. She didn't want to cry in front of the Captain or the Sergeant. Once she pulled herself together she turned back to the Captain. This had to be some kind of nightmare.

"I don't understand. I was there for a week without back up and no one even knew that I, Anderson, and Cooper were even gone? We could have been killed and no one would have known?"

Izzi never felt so abandoned before. She never felt so lost after case and this wasn't even a real case and it felt like a real one. She put her life on the line for a case that the department had no knowledge of. She was unsure of what to do now.

"Santana, I'm truly sorry that this happened." Ricktor said to her.

"As soon as find out how many officers are on cases like yours we bring them back and charge Captain Bauhaus accordingly." The Captain said.

Izzi looked at him but didn't care about what they were going to do with Bauhaus, mainly because the damage had been done. So if he got punished he got punished. Izzi didn't feel either way about it. She just felt numb.

"What happened to Cooper sir?" She asked.

"Lopez assaulted him."

"This investigation wasn't legal we can't arrest him on anything we've gained from this." She stated.

"No we can't right now. But I've seen your notes from this case (clears throat). You keep very detailed notes." Ricktor said.

The Captain and Sergeant understood that Izzi was handling this case on her own from what the brass had said earlier to Carlos. Cooper had admitted that they, he and Anderson were making her do all the work. They even went as far as not backing her up on many times knowing that she could get killed and she almost did. It was either sheer luck or good training on her part that she even survived at all. But Captain Rosario knew that Izzi needed more the luck to help her through this.

"But we can't use my note not even to help John or Mark." Izzi said.

_Why the hell did she want to help them after all that they did? _Ricktor thought.

"Or you? Cooper told me what Lopez did to you Santana we can file charges against him." The Captain said.

Izzi stood up.

"No. I just want this to go away. Besides there isn't any evidence now it's been a week. I couldn't…uh….do you need me to write up a report sir?" She asked the Captain.

"No Santana we can do that anytime." Carlos told her.

"Can…..can I have the rest of the day off?" She asked.

"Santana I want you to take as much as you need." The Captain told her.

"You have been through a lot." Ricktor added.

"Ok I'm going to go get changed so I can go home."

Izzi walks to the door.

"Santana?" Ricktor says.

She turns back to Ricktor.

"Sir?"

"If you need to talk I'm here or you can talk with the department shrink." Ricktor says.

"Can you tell Janette that I would like to see her? Right away." Izzi asked.

"I'll call her right now." The Captain tells her.

"Thank you."

Izzi turned and walked out closing the door behind her. Carlos watched as she left.

"Well?" He asked turned to look at Maxwell.

"I've never seen her like this." Maxwell asked.

A surge of pain hit Carlos. He felt sorry for her. He knew he had gotten some of the story from his superiors over the phone.

"Before you came I was on the phone with the brass for two hours trying to get an idea on what happened. I had no idea how much hot water Bauhaus, Cooper, and Anderson are in. It wasn't even a real investigation. To put officers lives in danger like that…." Carlos said.

"There's no telling what she's been through. She's strong but she still shouldn't have been there."

"I agree." Carlos said with a sigh.

Carlos had gotten all the gritty details of the faux undercover assignment. But he knew deep down that Izzi knew the whole story. He wondered if she ever tell what happened while she was undercover. He saw the tears that she was fighting not to shed. He saw the sadness in her. But there was something else he could put his finger on.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?"

"I wish I knew that answer to that Carlos." Ricktor answered.

Izzi walked past her desk and sat down. She just sat there with her hands in her lap looking at them. It wasn't a real case and they all could have been killed and no one would have known it. No one knew they were gone and Izzi didn't know how to feel about that. _Captain Bauhaus' son was killed by Alejandro and he just sent us in to do what? How were we supposed to bring him down if the department didn't know about it? How were we going to do that?_

Izzi picked up the phone and dialed she needed to hear his voice. She needed to call him. She needed to let him know she was back. She needed to know someone out there still cared.

"Booker." He answered.

"Hi….D.B….I'm back." Izzi said devoid of feeling.

Dennis was so excited to hear her voice that he wasn't even listening to the tone she was speaking in.

"Hey Izzi! When did you get back babe?"

"Today. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"So-so." She answered.

"Did you make the big arrest?" He asked.

"Not…..exactly." She said.

Dennis knew from the sound of her voice something was up. He just didn't know what.

"Everything alright, Izzi?"

Upon hearing the sound of his pet name for her she wanted to be in his arms right now and just cry.

"Uh….." She said unsure that she could keep the tears in. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I just needed…..I needed to hear your voice D.B. I really miss you."

"I missed you too."

"How was your day?" She asked knowing it would get him talking he wouldn't ask so many questions.

Dennis started talking about his day and everything she missed since that last saw each other. Izzi just listened to him. She didn't really discern how much she missed him until he was telling her about the case he was on. She loved him dearly and she loved being a cop. But this case or what ever it was changed her and she loved being a cop a little less now. She wondered for a moment what her life would be like if she quit. If she gave it all up right now. She sucked in a breath and she was reminded of the pain in her ribs. Izzi let out a small whimper and Dennis heard it over the phone.

"You ok Princess?" He asked.

She gasped a little at the pain before answering.

"Izzi?" Becoming a little concerned.

"Yeah. Listen, D.B. I'm going to swing by later. I got to see Uncle Adam."

"Ok sounds good."

"I have to go. See you soon?" Izzi said.

"I love you Izzi."

"I love you too D.B." Izzi said into the phone before hanging up.

She put her hands into her lap and just stared at them. _What was going to happened now? Was she going to get in trouble for following Bauhaus' orders? Was Anderson and Cooper going to be all right? Why…why did Alejandro do that to me?_ _Why did Cooper tell him to do that? Why? Why?_ _What is my next step? What do I do?_

Izzi turned on her computer and began to type. After 10 minutes she printed it out and put it into a folder. She then shut down her computer and continued to sit there with her head down.

Izzi sat there for an hour and someone went to the Captain to ask if Santana was alright she hadn't moved for over an hour. Before Captain Rosario could come out of his office his phone rang. He answered it was the brass to fill him in on something. He put his hand over the phone and asked if Maxwell could talk with her. Maxwell got up and left the office walking over to Santana's desk.

"Santana? Santana?"

Izzi looked up at him. Her light brown eyes shining wet with tears.

"Santana? Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Izzi looked to her desk and she saw the report that she had just written for the fake case she was on. She slowly picked it up from the desk and handed it to him. The Sergeant looked at it oddly. He was sure that this was her paperwork giving her two week notice.

"What is this Santana?" He asked.

"My paperwork." She said.

Izzi pulled a set of keys from her desk draw she stood up and started to walk away while Maxwell looked over the papers. He looked up and saw that she was walking away. He walked after her and grabbed her right arm gently turning her around to face him. She winced at the pain he had caused her by touching her arm.

"Santana? Izzi, where are you going?"

"To the locker room. I have to get out of these clothes. Put this case behind me." She said.

"I want you checked out by a doctor today Santana."

"I will."

"Santana if I was in charge this-this won't have happened to you none of it." He tells her.

"I know."

He watched her walk away he started to skim through the report as he walks back to Carlos Rosario's office. He hands the file to him and sits down. Carlos looks at it and he hangs up the phone.

"What's this?"

"Her report of what happened." Maxwell says.

Carlos opens the file and reads the complete report. Carlos went to the filing cabinet and pulled one of Izzi past reports and read it.

"What are you looking for?" Maxwell asked.

"One of her old reports."

"Why?"

"I need to see something."

Both were very detailed the only difference was the tone. The one that Maxwell just handed him was grim as if Santana lost something during this case. But the theme of the report was clear she felt abandoned.

"I can't believe this happened to her. She lost something on this case. Brass doesn't have a clue to what went down there." Carlos says.

"What did the Brass have to say?"

"They want to know what she knows about Cooper."

"Cooper? Why?"

"There's an investigation involving him. Cooper and Anderson abandoned her and the force might lose a good cop over it." Carlos said.

"We won't let that happen."

"You know Izzi Santana worked two cases for me in homicide and even worked with an officer from IAD named Dennis Booker. They seemed to work real well together. I remember how she acted on those cases. She was bright and bubbly and always, always had a smile on her face."

"Yup that's Santana." Maxwell said.

Though she was a little too quiet for his taste but spoke up when she thought she needed to.

"The young woman that sat in front of us just moments ago wasn't that smiling and happy creature. She looked uncertainty and fear in her eyes." Carlos said.

"She's seen some things on this case that isn't in this report." Maxwell said to Carlos.

"That soft voice of hers was empty of all feeling. She was eating whatever she was feeling pushing it down within her. I think she may…." He looked down at her report not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I agree. I think we may have to call Fuller." Maxwell said.

After reading the report all the way through again Carlos became concerned for Izzi. He wondered if he should call Fuller but thought against for now it and called Janette instead.

"I think I should call Janette first."

"I think you should too."

Dr. Janette Baker was sitting in her office going over some paper work when her telephone rang.

"Dr. Baker." She answered.

"Janette its Carlos."

"Hi Carlos how are you?"

"Ask me that later. Were you by chance filled in on what's going on with Bauhaus?" He asks her.

"Yes. I heard. I even saw Anderson in the hospital. The doctor's say he may not pull through. Were they able to locate Izzi?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. She was brought in today. She asked to see you right away. I don't think she is doing well at all. I and Ricktor only sat with her only for a few minutes but something is off with her. I read what happened to her, Anderson, and Cooper. It was bad what happened to her." He tells her.

"I see." She says.

"Is there anyway you can talk with her today?" He asks her.

"Sure."

"I think she wants to quit. But I'm more concerned that she may take her life."

"Do you think she is a danger to herself?" She asks. It didn't seem like the Izzi she knew.

"I'm not the expert you are. I'm just going by her report and how she acted in my office."

"How did she act in your office?"

"Distant. Empty. I'm not sure how to explain it. After something like this she should be angry. She should be showing some kind of emotion. She wasn't like that. She was like a zombie." He said.

"Where is she?"

"In the locker room."

"I can make sure I see her today."

"Thanks."

"Can you call Adam and him a heads up just in case I miss her?"

"The Brass says I can't share what I know about this case." Carlos states.

"Tell Adam what you can. But he needs to know."

"I'll do that now." Carlos says.

"I'll clear my schedule and down as soon as I can."

"Thanks a lot Janette."

"You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

**How I joined Jump Street**

**Chapter 4**

Janette hangs up with him. She sat at her desk for a moment before clearing her schedule for the day. Janette had been Izzi's friend for years. She couldn't imagine what Izzi had been through with this case. But Janette had gotten the run down from the higher ups and none of it was good. Izzi Santana was more or less was the darling of the department. She had gotten the highest scores when she was in the Academy and graduated at the top of her class. The higher ups believed that she was well on her way to become the youngest detective in the history of this city's police department. And then this happened and from the sound of it they wanted her back on the street as soon as possible but Izzi wouldn't be able to just jump back into the game as if nothing had happened. Janette's recommendation had been to give her as much time as she needed and not push her into active duty. She had also stressed that they needed to find her.

The higher ups wanted Janette to see Izzi as soon as she was found and to make sure that Izzi Santana wasn't going to sue the department. It would serve them right if Izzi did Janette thought. Janette knew her friend needed her now. She was going to do whatever she could to help her. She then grabbed her keys and her bag and headed down stairs to the locker room.

Janette walked into the locker room and listened to the sound of the shower running. Janette went to sit by Izzi's locker and waited for her to finish with her shower. She expected to hear crying but all she heard was water running. She wondered what Izzi had gone through on the case. Janette wondered if Izzi was going to kill her self.


	5. Chapter 5

**How I joined Jump Street**

**Chapter 5**

Izzi walked down stairs to the locker room. It was empty and Izzi felt it was a good thing. She went to her locker and sat down on the bench in front of it. She pulled the keys from her pocket and used them to open her locker. She opened the door to the locker and began to pull out her shower items along with a towel and a change of clothes.

She then reached in again and pulled out a set of dog tags. There were two on the chain one of the dog tags belonged to her father Ramon Santana and the other was of Ramon's best friend and Izzi's Uncle Adam Fuller. They served in the war together and had been good friends ever since. They had both raised her after her parents were separated for two years when she was a young girl. They got back together but Izzi knew their marriage was never the same.

Adam was the reason she became a cop. She wanted to join the army like them but her father didn't want to do that. Izzi then suggested that she really wanted to be a cop and her father had no objections to it. But her mother on the other hand needed a lot of convincing. She placed them back around her neck. She had missed having them there. She closed the door to her locker and sighed.

She missed her father a lot and wished he was here right now to tell her what do or simply just hold her. But she wouldn't be able bring herself to tell him what happened to her. She wanted so badly to cry, to scream, yell, or even throw something but she didn't have the energy to do so. She simply wanted to go home.

Izzi started to take off her clothes and head over to the shower with her belongings in hand and her towel wrapped around her. She went to one of the showers and placed her things there except for the soap and a washcloth on a nearby bench so she could turn on the water. She turned on the shower and adjusted the water before taking off her towel. She got under the water and started to put soap on her washcloth. She gently washed her self being careful not to put any pressure on any bruises or any broken bones. She was sure that Alejandro had busted two of her ribs and it hurt so badly to breathe. Her whole body was sore. She really did want to go home but everywhere she touched hurt a lot and she knew she needed to see a doctor.

She sighed. Maybe she could kill to birds with one stone see a doctor and talk with Cooper. Warn him about what was coming. That is, once she found out what hospital he was in. They needed to talk. She didn't believe for a minute that he had a breakdown. He was hiding and she knew well why. She needed to warn him. Not because she was a good cop. It was simply he needed to know.

She sucked in a breath as her ribs started to throb. _Alejandro did this to me! He beat me. Alejandro wanted to know where John Cooper had gone off to. I told him I didn't know. And he stated that John had stolen some money from him. I told Alejandro I did not know what John was doing and that I had nothing to do with his money. But because John worked for me I had to have known where he had gone. It again told him I didn't know he hit me in the ribs. I should have known better. I shouldn't have let my guard down_.

She wanted badly to make the pain stop. Izzi stood still in the shower as the water beat down on her. She placed her left hand on the wall of the shower to steady herself. She stood like that for about 15 minutes then she reached out to shut the water off. She walked over to her towel and wrapped it around her and sat for a moment before putting on her clothes. Once dressed she put the clothes that she took off into the trash thinking for a moment that she should set them on fire but thought against it. Izzi took her shoes into the hand and walked back to her locker and saw Janette sitting there. She sat down next to her friend then hugged her. It wasn't a long hug like Izzi usually gave Janette it was quick. Izzi pulled away and stared at her locker.

"You got here fast." Izzi said.

"I heard you needed me."

Izzi places her shoes on the floor and she steps into them.

"I know that they were going to make me see you. I might as well get it over with." Izzi said.

"You ok Izzi?"

Izzi shook her head. Her long brown hair was now covering up her face. She takes her hairbrush and brushes her hair.

"No. I'm not."

Izzi just looks forward taking the brush away from her head.

"You want to talk about it?" Janette asked.

Izzi opens her locker.

"I feel like….i feel like….I don't know what I feel about this!" Izzi yelled.

Izzi covers her face with her hands.

"Do you want to give up? Quit?" She asked.

"I know what you are asking. My gun should be making its way to Captain Rosario now."

"Do you feel angry?" Janette asked.

Izzi didn't answer the questions. Izzi did feel angry but more afraid then anything else. Did she want to give up? Maybe. She didn't know. She did feel like she failed in some way. She didn't bring Alejandro down. He wasn't going to pay for what he did. Izzi put her belongings into the locker and pulls out her badge.

"Izzi? How does this case make you feel?" Janette asked.

Izzi slams the door of her locker shut.

"It wasn't a case. It wasn't one at all!"

Izzi held her side. She slowly let out a shaky breath.

"Izzi…you're injured why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Everything happened so fast when the patrol car picked me up. I didn't even know I was being pulled today. I don't know what I would have done if I had to stay another day. Do you know where Cooper is? I would like to see him."

"He's at County. I can drive you there."

"Good cause I left my keys with D.B. so he could take care of the plants and things. Then while I'm there I can get my ribs checked."

"Izzi what happened to you?"

Izzi ran her thumb over the shield. Izzi for the moment considered just quitting right then and there. _No one was going to fix this by saying that they were so sorry this happened. I almost died, not once, not twice, but seven times!_

"A lot of things, Janette. A lot of bad things. I thought I was going to die Janette. I thought….Cooper went missing I thought….i…I was alone. I was afraid."

Janette pulled her friend into a hug.

"No one knew we were gone. Captain Bauhaus doing his investigations and didn't tell any one. We could have died and no one would have known. And from my understanding I was on sick leave."

Izzi looked around the locker room as Janette held her. Izzi thought for sure that she would be crying by now. Izzi felt like she should be crying like a baby but the tears wouldn't come. Frustrated that she was unsure what to feel she pulled out of the hug. She then stood up placing her badge in her pocket.

"Come on let's get going. I need to stop by Jump Street. I want to let my Uncle know I'm ok."

Janette looked up at Izzi she was surprised her sudden change in behavior. She was calm one moment and angry the next. She stood and they walked out of headquarters to Janette's car. Izzi got in on the passenger side. Izzi didn't say word on the ride to the hospital.

Once at the hospital Janette demanded that Izzi go get herself checked out first. Izzi agreed. The bruises she had were minor and her ribs were bandaged up and her right arm placed in a cast. Izzi was right she had fractured it. The doctors ran a number of tests but didn't feel the need to keep the officer. The doctors were able to give her some painkillers. Izzi was able to leave with Janette to see Cooper who was on a different floor then they were. They took the elevator up to the 9th floor. Janette and Izzi stopped at the nurse's station. A blonde nurse was at the desk when they walked up.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"Yes. We are looking for John Cooper's room."

"He's down the hall on your left. Room 914."

"Thank you."

They walked away and Izzi turned to Janette.

"I thought the Captain said he was admitted to the psych ward?"

"That's what I heard but this doesn't look like it does it?" Janette said back.

"Nope."

John Cooper was in his room strapped down to his bed. _I guess I stand corrected_, Izzi thought. John turned to the doorway.

"Santana!" He said.

They walked into the room.

"Hey Cooper."

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"This is my friend Janette."

"They pull you from the case?"

"They had to. I had no backup. Apparently all my partners are in the hospital." She said.

As they got closer John tried to reach out towards Izzi. He couldn't touch her because of the restrains but that didn't stop Izzi from moving out of the way. She didn't want Cooper to touch her. Janette picked up on that right away.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"What do you think?" She asked. Her voice dripped venom.

"Where did you disappear to Cooper?" She asked.

"I couldn't take it anymore after what he did to you Santana!"

Izzi gave him a look that showed she didn't believe him.

"You are a terrible lair Cooper."

"What? Too much? But I am sorry for what he did to you."

"No you're not. You egged him on!"

"You think I knew he was going to act on it?" Cooper asked.

"You read the files on him, Alejandro is dangerous! You're supposed to be watching over me not throwing me to the lions!" Izzi said.

"I'm not your baby sitter little girl!"

Izzi spoke through her teeth.

"I didn't ask you to be my babysitter. I needed you to be a cop. You ran away and left me alone with Alejandro!"

"Santana, if you were over your head then you shouldn't have been on this case." Cooper shot back.

"You told Alejandro to do that to me and you just watched! You didn't even help. You didn't even try to stop him as he was raping me! I fought when he…hurt you. I stopped him when he was hurting you. But you….but you watched!"

Janette gasps but the two kept talking. Janette sat down in the nearest chair.

"I know! I don't know what came over me. I was still mad that you got that lead. You found how Alejandro was getting the drugs and you were going to meet with one of his bosses. You want to be a super cop and make me and Anderson look bad."

"If you got off of your asses you would have had it! I wanted to close the case before we all got killed. I wasn't looking to make anyone look bad you were doing that all on your own!"

"Hey, hey we had this case under control!"

"Really? At what point did you have this case under control? Was it when Alejandro shot one of his dealers in front of us, or was when Alejandro' bodyguard put a gun to my head, or was it when Alejandro was beating me half to death and you didn't do anything to stop it, or was it when Alejandro assaulted Anderson and you were nowhere to be found, or was it when the Captain told me to stay and work the case after I told him that you were gone and Anderson was in the hospital, or was it when Alejandro repeatedly raped me, or was it when Alejandro was violating _you_ is that when you had the case under control? Nothing….NOTHING about this case was under control John!"

"Then you should have stayed home Izzi. Let the big boys play cops and robbers."

"Yeah, well Cooper I make a better cop then you and Anderson combined. I didn't run away and fought when I needed to. I didn't let petty prejudices blind me into not helping my follow officer when he was in trouble. By the way Captain Bauhaus was removed from duty after the Brass found out that he was conducting this case without their knowledge. I know you're using this place to hide."

Cooper looked to Janette.

"So what if I am?"

Izzi shrugged her shoulders.

"That's your business. You want to hide, fine go hide. But I know what you did on this case and I know what you didn't do. And if Lopez' people find out that you are here they'll kill you."

"You think I'm worried about him?" He asked.

"Why else would you be here? You know the department can't help you without you telling what you've really been doing."

"See Santana you know too damn much. I also know you have trouble keeping your trap shut and haven't learned to look the other way yet. Why do you think I told Lopez what I told him to do?"

"How do you sleep at night Cooper?" Izzi asked him.

"I sleep very well Santana. They give me the good drugs here."

Izzi rolls her eyes.

"I enjoyed what he did you. Maybe it will bring you down a peg." Cooper said to her.

Izzi turns and walks out of the room.

"You're sick!" Janette said before following Izzi out.

"That's why I'm here darling."

Izzi walked down the hallway towards the elevator and pressed the button. Janette had to run to catch up with her.

"Izzi?" Janette calls after her.

"¡El hijo de una perra! Stupid! Just stupid! I never should have bothered coming to see him, the jerk! ¡Espero que queme en el infierno!"

The elevator doors open Izzi steps inside. Janette breaks into a run and gets into the elevator before the doors can close. Izzi looked down at her shoes.

"Izzi?"

"If you are going to ask if I am alright the answer is no." Izzi said to Janette.

"Izzi?"

"If you are going to ask if it's true what was said there then the answer is yes it is."

"Izzi?"

"If you are going to ask why I didn't punch him the fuck out the answer is it wouldn't be fair with him being tied down like that." Izzi says.

Janette was concerned. She had never seen Izzi joke in this manner before.

"Izzi?"

Izzi doesn't answer. Janette presses the button for the lobby.

"Izzi."

"What?" She asked with a lot of attitude behind it.

"Izzi…what Cooper said to…."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But if he did that to you, you can bring him up on charges."

"I said ¡Yo no quiero hablar de ello! ¡Comprende?1 Can we go to Jump Street now please?" Izzi asks.

"Sure. When you are ready to talk I'm here."

"I know."

Izzi sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired Janette."

"Do you want me to drop you off at home first?" Janette asked.

Izzi shook her head. Izzi knew Janette didn't understand.

"No. I want to make sure Uncle Adam knows that I'm ok. And I need to see D.B." Izzi said.

"Ok we'll go there. Are you hungry? Do you want to stop to get something to eat?" Janette asked.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Izzi you have to eat something. When was your last meal?"

"I-I don't know earlier today. This-this morning I think."

"Izzi it's the afternoon. You have to eat something."

"I don't want anything I just want to go to the Chapel."

"Izzi…"

"Janette I am not a child! I don't want anything to eat!" Izzi snapped. She then sighed.

Izzi then inhaled then exhaled.

"I can't keep it down. Can we just go please?"

"Sure. Sure. Come on."

They reached the lobby and Izzi is the first one out of the elevator. Izzi darted out of the building so fast that Janette had to run to keep up with her.

"Izzi slow down. The Chapel isn't going anywhere." Janette told her.

Izzi stopped walking then turned to Janette.

"I…I know that. It's not that. It's not that I'm in a hurry…."

Izzi then turned away from Janette and started walking to the car again. Janette followed. As Izzi talked she used her hands to talk.

"It's not….i…..why?...this….this has got to be a nightmare. I was there over 2 months. Two months Janette!" Izzi said.

Janette saw how confused Izzi was. Izzi was trying to express what had happened to her but she just couldn't find the right words. She could tell that Izzi was frustrated and angry. She could tell Izzi wanted to get something off her chest. She still couldn't see what Carlos saw. Izzi didn't seem like she would take her life. She was just an emotional wreck.

"Two months of having to deal with that and acting as if it doesn't bother me. The comments."

"What did they say to you, Anderson and Cooper?"

"I don't belong on the force because I'm a girl. I don't be long on the force because I am a dark skinned Spanish girl. My place is in the kitchen. I'm trying to steal their jobs. (Gasps) Their jobs, the ones they didn't do. They watched me…they watched…."

Izzi choked back tears.

"They did nothing!"

Izzi felt the tears roll down her face. Janette walked over to Izzi to hug her but Izzi took a step back.

"I'm fine! Don't touch me please!" Izzi said.

Janette nodded she understood. Izzi sighed.

"I'm sorry." Izzi said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

Janette turned and unlocked the door and waited for Izzi to come around to the other side of the car to the passenger side. When Izzi didn't Janette turned to see Izzi standing away from the car holding herself.

"Izzi?"

Janette came closer to Izzi and without touching Izzi she directed her to the car. Izzi got into the car. Janette closed the door then came around to the driver's side and got in. She started the car. She drove off heading towards the Chapel.

"Izzi did Cooper assault you?" Janette asked.

Izzi turned away looking out the window.

"Izzi you know you can tell me anything right?"

"That sounds like something my parents would say." Izzi said.

"I can help."

"Yeah I know." Izzi said looking out of the window.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you Izzi. They had no right to act that way towards you. They should have stepped in and acted like cops like they swore to be. They shouldn't have endangered you the way they did. And Cooper is a jerk!"

Izzi just looked out of the window as Janette talked. Janette figured Izzi was just tuning her out she had said anything.

"They did more then endanger me. It's not fair. None of this should have happened." Izzi said.

Izzi wiped her face of the tears that were falling before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Did they hurt you, Izzi?" Janette asked again.

Izzi didn't respond. Janette sighed. She would have to take that as a yes until Izzi said otherwise.

"You're right it isn't fair and this shouldn't have happened. But I promise you Cooper is going to pay for his part in this."

"Anderson is already paying for his." Izzi said.

1** I don't want to talk about it! Understand?**


	6. Chapter 6

**How I joined Jump Street**

**Chapter 6**

Izzi was right Anderson was paying for his part in this. Janette wished that Izzi would open up and tell her what had happened. Every time she would ask a question about what happen she Izzi would give her a vague answer or she was met with a wall. Janette looked over to her as she drove. Izzi rested her head on the window. Izzi watched as Janette pulled up to the Chapel. Izzi got out of the car and headed up the stairs. After a few moments Janette followed Izzi up the steps. Izzi paused at the door for a second and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Izzi walked in with a smile on her face. It was a fake smile but no one needed to know that. Izzi looked around the place it was loud and on any other this would have been great but today the noise was giving her a headache. Janette was right behind her as Izzi continued to look around. She wished she could work here.

"Izzi!" A voice said from Izzi's left.

Izzi turned and saw Doug Penhall standing near some filing cabinets. He turned and started walking towards her. Before she could react he had gotten her into one of his famous bear hugs. Izzi cried out in pain.

"Ow! Easy." She said.

Doug quickly pulled out of the hug.

"I'm sorry Izzi did I hurt you?"

"I'm a little sore, Doug." She said pointing to the cast on her arm.

"What happened?" Doug asked looking at the bruises on her face and seeing the cast on her arm.

"I got roughed up a bit on my last assignment. Doug have you met my friend Janette?"

Doug turns to Janette.

"No. Hi I'm Doug, Doug Penhall."

"Hello I'm Janette Baker."

"Mingle, mingle. I'm going to talk with D.B." Izzi said.

Izzi notices that Ioki, Hoffs, and Hanson were not at their desks. Izzi lets Janette and Doug talk while she made her way over to Dennis Booker's desk. Dennis was hard at work catching up on paperwork. Izzi stood there for a moment just watching.

"D.B." Izzi said.

Dennis looked up. He smiled. He smiled that smile that made her just melt. His smile made the feel special and for a brief moment she felt good. Izzi wanted so badly to just kiss him but she couldn't. This was his place of work and Dennis and Izzi agreed to keep their relationship private. She didn't want his or her co-workers talking. Believe it or not cops love juicy gossip.

"Hey!" Dennis said.

Dennis got up to hug her.

"Easy. A soft hug please I'm sore and Doug just hugged me."

Dennis instead planted a kiss on Izzi's forehead. He notices her hair is down. She usually wears it back in a ponytail. It's a lot longer now. He moves her hair out of her face and sees the bruises.

"You're wearing your hair down. I like it." He says.

"I couldn't find a ponytail holder."

"You looked like hell, Princess." He said.

"Good to know. I feel like it."

Dennis sat on the edge of the desk. Izzi rests a hand on his leg.

"So….who put those bruises on your face? Anyone I need to talk to?" He asked teasingly.

"Funny. I got it on assignment but trust me when I tell you the other guy looks worse."

"I believe you. I see Janette is with you."

"She gave me a ride."

Izzi lowered her head. Dennis plants a kiss on Izzi's cheek.

"You never told me how your case went." He said.

"It is bad. But I'll go into that later. I really need to talk with Uncle Adam."

"Ok. Go do that and then we'll catch up."

"Thanks."

Izzi places a hand on his shoulder and Dennis gently pulls her into a hug. He can feel the tension in her. Dennis could always tell the outcome of her cases by how she felt. She felt tense in the hug so that would mean that the case went really bad. Izzi pulled out of the hug and squeezed his hand before turning and walked towards her Uncle's office.

Izzi knocks on the door of her Uncle Captain Adam Fuller's office. Izzi opens the door and pops her head in. Adam looks up and sees Izzi.

"Uncle Adam?" Izzi says.

"Izzi come in." Fuller said.

Izzi comes in and closes the door behind her. Adam gets up from his desk.

"Izzi how are….."

Before Adam can finish his question Izzi hugs him. He wraps his arms around her. He feels that she is lost. He feels it in her hug. He also feels the fear in her. She held on to him so tightly as if he was going to vanish any moment. After a few moments Izzi let go of him.

"Izzi I'm sorry that this happened." He says.

"So am I."

"I want to tell you that everything's…."

"Going to be ok? Please don't Uncle Adam because it isn't. I never thought I'd…..be so afraid that I might get killed on a case." Izzi says.

Izzi sits down in one of the chairs in front of his desk while Adam sits on the edge.

"I've never been on a case like this in my life Uncle Adam." Izzi sighs.

"What have they told you?" She asks him.

"I know that Bauhaus was removed as your Captain. No one knew that you and the other two officers were undercover. Are you alright?" He asked.

"No. Not really. I felt like I was handling the case on my own. Cooper and Anderson weren't doing their jobs. They….They left everything to me and it was…overwhelming. I was barely keeping it together, watching Alejandro Lopez, his men, keeping an eye Anderson and Cooper to make sure they're alright. While they…..Gathering information for a case that doesn't exists. Having to…..Why? What were we doing there if it wasn't a real case? I'm tired Uncle Adam."

Adam listened to his niece speak he was unsure about what to tell her. She did look tired but he knew that wasn't what she meant by tired. She wanted to quit. When she told him in not so many words that she was raped his heart when out to her. That would have never happened if she was working under him. At that moment Adam got an idea. There was an opening here at Jump Street once she was feeling up to it she could transfer over. Before he could even finish his train of thought he was speaking the words.

"You know I can't make everything better Izzi but if you're looking for a change of pace you could transfer here to Jump Street. You have the right look to be apart of the program. I mean once you are better then…."

Izzi gave him an odd look and Adam stopped talking. He was unsure if she thought he was crazy or she was considering it.

"You have an opening here?" She asked.

"Yes."

She thought for a moment.

"I think I could use a change. Can I think about first?"

"Sure. There's no rush on your decision when ever you want to come work here there's a spot ok?"

"Yes."

"Oh, your friend Jillian called said she needed to talk to you. From the sound of it, it seemed important."

Izzi had completely forgotten about Jillian. She sighed.

"Can I call her?"

"Go ahead." Adam said.

Izzi got up and dialed the phone to call Jillian.

"Hello Dr. Rivers please. Yes this is Officer Santana calling. Uh-huh yes. I see. She knows where to reach me thank you."

Izzi hung up.

"You didn't get to talk to her?"

"No she's in surgery now. She'll call me back."

"Was it important?" He Uncle asked her.

"Um…no she saw me while I was undercover. I think she wanted to make sure I was alright."


	7. Chapter 7

**How I joined Jump Street**

**Chapter 7**

Janette made her way over to Booker's desk after she was done taking with Penhall. She gave him her phone number. She smiled as she watched Doug walk back to his desk humming with a huge grin on his face. Janette stood next to Dennis' desk.

"Hello Dennis." Janette said.

He looked up to her then offered her a chair to sit in.

"Hi Jan. You wanna shed some light on what happened to Izzi?" He asked her.

"A lot of things happened and she's in a lot of pain. It was a bad case. Captain Bauhaus should have never put her on that case with those two fools!"

"So you're here with her as….?" Dennis asked.

Janette knew well what Dennis was asking. He wanted to know if Izzi was in some kind of trouble.

"I'm here as her friend. I can't tell you much about what's happening but I can tell you is that she needs you."

"What exactly happened? I heard that the other officers that were working the case with her are now in the hospital."

"They are."

"Did that guy Lopez do that to her, the bruises I mean?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, how worried should I be?" Dennis asked.

Janette looked to Captain Fuller's door. Janette thought about everything she had heard and saw today. She was worried about Izzi. Dennis senses her concern. He places a hand on her shoulder.

"Jan please, tell me something here. Izzi's been gone for over two months. She comes back with fresh bruises on her face. She comes back and she looks as if the world as ended. She hasn't smiled once since she's been here. You know as well as me that isn't like her at all. She always smiles."

"I saw her smile today, once." Janette said.

"That? That wasn't her 'Izzi' smile. That was her 'things are bad and I need to put on a smile' smile."

"You really do know her don't you?" Janette asked.

"I know she looks afraid. There's more to this then what you are saying isn't there?" Dennis asked.

"There is but it's not my place to tell. I don't know everything."

Dennis gave her his famous puppy dog face. He needed to know more about what is going on with Izzi.

"Jan please." Dennis pleads.

"Oh, don't do that Dennis. I see why she likes you so much. What I can tell you is this. There are some days that I wish the two of you worked together in the same place. And there are some days like today that I wished you still worked in IAD." Janette said.

"What? Is Izzi…..?"

Panic crossed Dennis' face. Janette quickly put his mind at ease.

"No. Not her, the officers that were undercover with her are in a lot of trouble, especially John Cooper."

"What about the other one?"

"Mark Anderson is in a coma and may not make it."

"What happened to him?"

"I think he got his head crushed."

"What?"

"I don't have all the details on it. That all I can tell you. Booker?"

He knew from Janette's tone and the fact that she called him Booker that what she was about to say was serious.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take a couple of days off for Izzi?"

"Yeah. I was going to take my vacation when Izzi was but she caught this case instead. Why?"

"I think she's going need someone right now. After everything's that's happen. Like I said she never should have been on this case with Cooper and Anderson."

"But is she ok?"

"Honestly no. She won't talk about it. I tried talking to her but she keeps putting up walls. I don't think she'll even share what happened with her Uncle. The Brass knows what happened but not everything. Izzi does and she's close to…."

"….Having a break down. I got it. I've got time saved up. I can take off."

Dennis took note of the two names that Janette gave him. He was going to ask about from his friend over in IAD. He sees that Judy and Tom have walked in. Judy sees Janette and comes over to Dennis' desk.

"Janette is that you?" Judy asks.

Janette turns.

"Yeah it's me." She says back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I gave Izzi a ride over." Janette says.

"Izzi's here?" Judy says as her eyes light up.

"Yeah."

"Well where is she?"

"With her Uncle." Janette tells her.

"Oh, Janette I'm so glad you're here. I've got something to show you." Judy says and before Janette could object she pulls Janette over to her desk.

Dennis goes back to his paperwork debating rather to call now or wait. He knew whatever he was going to find out wasn't going to be good.

Dennis watches as Captain Fuller's door opens and Izzi walks out. Fuller follows her and pulls Izzi into a hug. He tells her if she needs anything to call him. Izzi tells Fuller that she will and she starts to yawn. Fuller tells her to go home get some rest and she turns to head back to Booker's desk but sees Tom Hanson with his arms held out to her. She goes to him to get her hug.

"Hey Santana." Hanson says.

"Hi Hanson how are you?" Izzi asks.

"Good. Good. You visiting I see."

"That I am Hanson."

"When you going to transfer over here?"

"One day Tom. One day."

"Where'd you get those?" He asks about the bruises.

"My last assignment."

"Damn."

"It's not so bad." Izzi says.

"You should take it easy."

"I plan to." She says.

Izzi sees Judy wave her over.

"I think Judy wants you." Tom says.

"Good to see you Tom."

"Same here."

She walks over to Judy's desk.

"Hi Judy." Izzi says.

Judy kisses Izzi on the cheek.

"Hi Izzi."

"Where's Harry?" Izzi asks.

"He's on vacation."

Dennis's phone rings and he answers it.

"Booker."

"Hi. Uh…Captain Fuller transferred me to you. I would like to speak with Officer Santana."

"Who's calling?" He asks.

"Dr. Rivers."

"Hold on."

Booker looks up from his desk.

"Izzi." He calls.

She turns.

"Phone call." He tells her.

She looks at him puzzled.

"No one knows I'm here. Who is it?"

"Dr. Rivers."

Dennis watches as her eyes go wide and she comes over.

"Thanks." She says taking the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Izzi. It's Jillian."

"Hey Jillian what's up?"

"Are you sitting?" She asks Izzi.

"What?"

"I think you need to be sitting down."

"Why?"

"Your tests results came back. But I want to tell you about Anderson first."

"Ok. Tell me about Anderson. Is he alright?"

"Anderson passed away an hour ago. He never recovered from his injuries. I was just in surgery trying to repair some of the damage to his brain. Izzi I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. The other doctor said that there was a chance he wouldn't make it. I didn't believe him. He didn't deserve to go out that way." Izzi said.

Jillian sighs and there is silence on both ends for a few moments.

"Your test results are also back." Jillian told her.

"Tell me." Izzi said.

"Izzi you're pregnant."

"W-what?"

Izzi sat down on the chair next to Dennis' desk. Dennis watched as Izzi's face fell. Dennis watched closely trying not to ease drop but he was concerned for Izzi.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I even checked it twice."

"¡Ah mi dios!"

"Izzi…."

"Are a-are you sure?" Izzi asked again.

"Yes Izzi. Do you know what you are going to do?"

"No I don't."

"You want to talk about it. You do have options you know."

"I—I can't not right now. I need time. I'll call you later Jillian."

"But Izzi…."

"Later. I'll call you later." Izzi said and handed the phone back to Dennis. Dennis took it from her and hung it up.

"Izzi you ok?" He asks.

"Can….can you tell Janette I'm ready to go I'm really tired?"

"Sure. Izzi, who was that on the phone?"

"My friend Dr. Jillian Rivers she…she told me that my Lt., Lt Anderson passed away."

"Izzi I'm so sorry."

Dennis came over to hug her.

"They told me it might happen but I didn't….didn't believe them." Izzi said.

Dennis knew that there was something more to the conversation but felt it wasn't the right time to press her about it. He pulled away and told Janette that Izzi was ready to leave. When Dennis turned back to his desk Izzi was gone. He turned back to Janette.

"Janette I'll meet you outside." Dennis said.

"Ok." Janette said as she turned back to talking with Tom and Doug.

Dennis made his way outside. He looks around and sees Izzi sitting on his motorcycle. He walks down the stairs. A few moments later Janette is outside she goes to the car. Dennis sits next to her.

"Everything alright, Princess?" He asks.

"The case just went so bad D.B. A lot of things happened that shouldn't have." Izzi said trying to hold back a sob.

He pulls her to him and plants a kiss on the top of her head and hugs her.

"Everything's going to be alright Izzi." He tells her.

"I wish that were true. Cause right now it isn't."

Dennis sighs. He then stands up and reaches into his pocket and fishes out a set of keys. He remembers that Izzi's keys are in his desk. He doesn't want to go back inside to go get them so he gives her his apartment key that is on his key ring.

"Tell you what, take my key and have Janette drop you off at my place. Then when I get off later we can talk more about this ok. Let yourself in and take a nap until I come. I'll even bring dinner. How's that sound Princess?" He asks.

She nods.

"That sounds ok. Thank you."

"No problem babe."

They hug each other. He walks her over to Janette's car and opens the door for Izzi. She gets in the car and he closes the door. He bends down to lean in the window.

"I'll see you later. Thanks Janette." He says.

"No problem. See you later." Janette says.

"Bye babe." Dennis says as he lightly kisses her on the lips.

"Bye." Izzi says.

Dennis heads back inside and goes straight to his desk. Dennis picks up his phone and calls his friend over at IAD. He knew that Janette gave him those names for a reason. She wanted him to look into it what was going on, and if Janette couldn't say much about it because Izzi was now her patient.

"Josh Miller."

"Hey Josh its Booker."

"Booker long time, no hear."

"Didn't we just go out for drinks just last week?" He asks.

"That's was you? How's it going?" Josh asks.

"Ok. I'm wondering what you heard about LT. Anderson and Detective Cooper."

"Yeah I just heard Anderson passed away today." Josh asks.

"He did. I don't know much about what's going on but from what I hear it was bad. I was hoping that you could fill me in." Dennis says.

"Between you and me they should have fired those two idiots years ago. How they manage to be on a case with Santana is beyond my understanding." Josh says.

"Why do you say that?" Dennis asks.

"Santana's a good cop. You know that you've worked with her before. She's by the book. Those two aren't. And teaming them up like that is like wanting her to get killed and that happened a few times while we had Cooper under surveillance."

"Why did you have Cooper under surveillance?" Dennis asks.

"You remember that case while back where those officers went missing?"

"Yeah. Everyone heard about that." Dennis said.

"We think he had something to do with that. So we started following him about two months ago around the time he went undercover and saw him break a number of laws. But we couldn't find anything to tie him to those missing cops. Listen Booker, what I'm about to tell you has got to go no farther then you. Ok?" Josh states.

"This is for my own information." Dennis tells him in understanding.

"Good. And I know you know Santana well like I do. So I can't tell you everything."

"I understand. Just tell me what you can."

"We have evidence that Cooper killed two prostitutes while undercover, and he also (clears throat) hurt Santana."

"What do you mean hurt?" Dennis asks.

"He assaulted her. (Sighs) If you see her you tell her for me I'm sorry that this happened to her. If I was in charge of the investigation I would have stopped it from happening." Josh said.

Dennis heart dropped when he heard that.

"Why didn't they?"

"Whoever was in charge didn't know she was a cop. They thought she was just another dealer and these who were investigating were told not to interfere. By the time they knew that Santana was a cop another order came not to blow her cover. When we tried to arrest Cooper he went missing. We believe he was tipped off. Maybe by Captain Bauhaus we don't know. We found him a few days later in hospital claiming he had a breakdown. Captain Bauhaus had no business putting Santana there and then leaving her there like that." Josh says.

"What do you mean 'leaving her there'?"

"After Lt. Anderson went to the hospital and Cooper went missing Captain Bauhaus gave the order for Santana to stay undercover with Lopez."

"Lopez as in Alejandro Lopez?" Dennis asked.

"That would be the one."

"Shit!" Dennis says into the phone.

"My thoughts exactly. The Captain knowing put Santana's life in danger. She had no back up and when Bauhaus was removed from duty he didn't tell us she was still undercover. Booker, I got to go."

"Yeah. Listen, Josh thanks for the info." Dennis says.

"Yeah, yeah no problem, man. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Dennis hangs up with Josh. Dennis puts his face in his hands. He sighs. How could this have happened? Dennis couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was in shock by it. IAD had been looking at Detective John Cooper for years but couldn't pin anything on him. He assaulted Izzi but he didn't know if Cooper just beat on her or did other things. He didn't ask Josh but he didn't think Josh would tell him either way. Dennis got up and made his way to Captain Fuller's officer to ask for some time off.

After Janette drops Izzi off she offers to stay with her until Dennis arrives. But Izzi convinces her that she wouldn't be much company if she's taking a nap. With that Janette leaves Izzi at Booker's apartment thinking she will be fine on her own.

As soon as Izzi is inside Booker's apartment Izzi paces. She finds she can't sit still. When she does sit she's up again pacing. Her mind plays back the events of the undercover assignment. Izzi now angry finds Dennis' bottle of Jack Daniels and she pours herself some and drinks it before pouring herself two more glasses. Having not eaten anything all day the Jack Daniels goes straight to her head. She's about to pour herself another when she decides to take a nap instead leaving the bottle and glass on the kitchen counter and goes into the bedroom. Izzi then lies down for about half an hour she has a nightmare.

_She dreamed she was at the abandoned hotel that Lopez took over. She heard her name being called. She woke up in a cold sweat she got up and noticed she had her gun in her hand. She walked over to the door and opened it looking out of the door. She saw Cooper standing in the hallway. She looked at him._

"_Do you know what time it is John? What do you want?" Izzi asks._

"_I want to show you something."_

"_What?"_

_He grabs her arm and pulls her down the hallway._

"_Where are we going John?"_

"_I'm going to show you something that will blow this whole thing wide open." He tells her._

"_You can't just tell me?"_

"_No! Come on."_

_He takes her to another room down the hall where the door was open and he pushes her in. She finds Alejandro is the room with no shirt on. She turns to John pulling her arm from his grip._

"_What is this John?" Izzi asks._

"_A gift for Alejandro."_

_Izzi didn't like where this was going at all. Izzi lifts her gun and points it at John's head._

"_What the hell is this John?" Izzi said in a near yell._

_She could feel her heart beat faster. It was bad enough she had to worry about Alejandro but she never thought she had to be on guard against John Cooper a follow cop._

"_Alejandro wants to make a deal. I offered him money for the name of his associate that wants to make you a partner but he didn't want the money." John said._

"_Stop playing around John. This isn't the time for your jokes!" She demanded._

"_This is isn't a joke Madre. I made a deal. I offered something Alejandro might want." John said. _

"_Le pedí.__1__ I wanted to know if John or Mark was your man. But they just work for you. I'll give you what ever you want for a night with Madre Santos. Sólo una noche es todo pregunto."__2__ Alejandro said._

_Just one night is all I ask Alejandro says. Izzi's stress level hit the roof. Oh, this can't be good._

"_Hell no! I don't mix business with pleasure. Things get messy when you do."_

"_John says….." Alejandro starts to say._

_Izzi cocks her gun._

"_John what the hell did you tell him?"_

"_I told him you've never been with a man before. I told him that you prefer the company of women. That excited him a lot." John said._

"_That isn't his business or yours. Screw this! I'm going back to bed." Izzi told them both._

_Izzi lowers her gun thinking that John is playing one of his jokes again she turns to leave. He picks the sickest jokes to play. Joke or not she was going to leave. She should have known that was a mistake. John snatches the gun from her hand as Alejandro grabs her when Izzi's back was turned to him. Never turn your back on Alejandro bad things happen when you do. Alejandro pulls Izzi's arms behind her while placing a hand over her breast to fondle her. She watches as John gets undressed. Izzi struggles to get herself free._

"_If you fight me I'll be forced to knock you out. And I have not problem fucking you that way." Alejandro said._

_A chill went down Izzi's spine. This could not be happening to her._

"_This is going to be fun." John says._

"_What are you doing?" Izzi asks John._

"_What do you think? I'm not going to pass up a chance like this."_

_John reached out and ripped the front of Izzi's shirt. Izzi couldn't believe that this was happening. As a last resort she started to scream._

"_Mark! Mark!"_

_But he didn't come he never comes._

Izzi screams in her sleep before waking up. She gets up and goes into the living room she starts pacing before going back into the kitchen to finish the drink she left on the counter.

Dennis was on his way home. He had picked up some food for his apartment as well as dinner. He thought about picking up flowers but Izzi was never a flowers type person. The few times he was in trouble with her he'd gotten fruit as strange as it seemed it always cheered her up. So he picked up blueberries and strawberries for her. He was getting out of the car and walking up to his building when he passed one of his neighbor that told him he heard a scream from Dennis' apartment. Dennis entered his building. He shifted the bags in his arms so he could get out his keys. He then placed the bags on the floor near his door and got out his gun. He put the key in the door and opened it slowly. He stepped into his apartment to find Izzi sitting at the counter with her head on it.

"Izzi?" He calls looking around his darken apartment.

Dennis turns on the light eyes still searching his apartment. She lifts her head and he sees the bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter. He also sees that she's been crying. He puts his gun away.

"You ok?" He asks.

"I couldn't sleep." She says.

He then gets the bags that he left outside the door and brings them in and closes the door behind him.

"My neighbor heard a scream. Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. That was me. I had a nightmare." Izzi says.

He walks over to the counter and puts the bags down then goes to take off his leather jacket and throws it on the couch.

"I see you found the Jack."

He then sits next to her.

"You wanna tell me about?" He asks.

Izzi looks at him then wraps her arms around him and starts to sob. Dennis puts his arms around her and let her cry.

"He….he raped me."

"Did Cooper do it?"

"Yes but Alejandro Lopez did it too. Cooper told him to! He raped me and now I'm pregnant!"

Dennis was speechless. He held her in his arms and let her cry. He knew she had a long road ahead of her before she was better. And he wanted to be there for her.

1** I asked for you.**

2** Just a night is all I ask.**


End file.
